


She Came In Waves

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for friends. </p><p>Enjoy, you horny little devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came In Waves

"Just get in here, now."

The door shuts, almost with a slam, the key turning easily in the lock. Before Becca can say, or do, much of anything, she is blindfolded, stripped and lead to the bedroom. She doesn't have much say in the matter, but then, that doesn't matter. She knows, fairly well, that she can trust Veave. And she does. Implicitly. She had caught a glance, just one, of Veave, her hair a bright blonde, near white, and her body wrapped in only a robe. She, herself, was now naked, she could tell that much, although she had been wearing a simple black pair of trousers and a white shirt. Neither of which she would be able to find without help. Handcuffs close around her wrists and she whines softly, a low noise in the back of her throat. It's the whine of someone being teased. Veave, however, is not quick to come to her or relieve the boredom and teasing, instead she takes a moment to look Becca over, smiling to find the marks she left last time have healed, albeit slowly. She had not quite meant to mark Becca, not at first, but since then they have become this, a dominant and a, fairly well-behaved, submissive. They keep the same safe-word every time, but they have not needed it. Not yet. Becca is sensible enough to tell Veave beforehand when she needs a little less roughness, although she had not said so this time. This time Veave can do as she wishes. She idles for a moment, considering her options even as she strips away her robe, letting it drop to the floor. She does have a whip she could use, but she rarely does, much preferring to tease Becca the way she is now, cuffing her down and making her wait. She waits until Becca whines again, a low, weak noise that is unusually soft, then moves. She doesn't tell Becca where she is, just settles, slowly, over Becca. her first touch is to Becca's stomach, a tease, and she smirks at the sharp intake of breath. 

"Quiet."

She is soft-spoken, but sharp, raking slightly sharp nails over Becca's stomach and up, only stopping inches short of Becca's breasts. Becca, who has been keening softly, whimpers even as she bucks into the feel of Veave's hands on her breasts, not gentle but not exactly rough either. They are teasing, always teasing. Even as Becca's nipples finally harden Veave is teasing her free hand down over Becca's skin, this time not skritching her way south but stroking, using the same techniques she often has before. They always work, so why change them. Becca's sharp inhale is repeated as she finally presses a thumb to Becca's clit, enjoying the weak mewl, Becca trying desperately to behave and not make too much noise even now. She is writhing in moments, seconds short of begging. Veave likes this, likes to tease, but she won't have Becca beg, not today, not when she is behaving. She is quick, and firm, as she pushes two fingers deep into Becca, swallowing Becca's moan in her own mouth as she finally kisses her to silence, her pace is not gentle, but not exactly punishing, merely firm and a little demanding. Becca, for her sins, does her best to keep up, although her rhythm does falter as she grows closer to release. This time Veave does like to let her beg. She is close enough that when Veave pulls away she can't stop herself. 

"Fuck... _Please_."

She gets no reply, Veave simply returns to her pace within her, pushing her over the edge, each fresh release drawn out. Veave does not let her rest, not for long, each climax is built on by the next. Finally, when she is sweating and shaking, almost pleading to rest, Veave does let her out of the handcuffs to rest. 

"Good girl."


End file.
